


Ciężkie życie z kanibalem.

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Being Drama Queen, Hannibal Being Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kill The Rude, M/M, Poor Jack, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, Will musi wychować kanibala
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Zbiór krótkich opowiadań pokazujących jak bardzo męczące może być życie z kanibalem pod jednym dachem, o możliwości skończenia jako jeden z jego posiłków nie wspomnę.I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że Hannibal kocha mangustę zbyt mocno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko dzieje się we wszechświecie do którego zawitali faceci w czerni, cokolwiek co może doprowadzić do tego, że stało się wszystko poza upadkiem, ale jakoś wszystkim, poza Willem zaczął umykać fakt, że Hanni jest mordercą.

"Jack czego chcesz? Obudziłeś Hannibala"  
"........."  
"Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałeś. Czego chcesz?"  
"Mamy kolejne...."  
"Hanni! Nie, nie możemy zabić Jacka. Nie! Nie wytniesz mu nerek, tak, tak jest wredny, ale nie sądzisz, że śmierć szefa FBI wzbudziłaby podejrzenia Całkiem wygodnie nam się żyje."  
".......Will?"  
"Już jestem, co mówiłeś?"  
"Mamy kolejne morderstwo w Illinois."  
"Powiedz, że nie miałeś nic z tym wspólnego, proszę. Hanni...."  
"Will..."  
"Już jadę Jack, zaczekaj na mnie na miejscu... Wiesz, że nie możesz zabijać każdego, kto stwierdzi, że jestem wariatem?"


End file.
